My Teacher and Suitor
by RinoaRaine
Summary: Marluxia hated his teacher, he made his life a living hell. However when Luxord offered him extra credit in his class, he had to except. MarluxiaxLuxord.


Author's note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This may or may not be a one-shot. Let me know what you think^^ Also note: Pedo! Luxord, shota, and a teacherxstudent kink…you have been warned so no flaming…

Chapter one: My Teacher and My Suitor

He hated that cocky bastard! The way he smirked, the way every word that came from his mouth made him feel inadequate and pathetic. However he couldn't help but to like him as well. Mr. Luxord Pellegrin was very handsome; he had to give him that. And if the man didn't constantly put him down he was sure he'd be fawning over him.

"Mr. Amaryllis? I would like an answer now if you don't mind." That annoying British accent brought Marluxia out of his reverie. He narrowed his eyes and looked to the board. The mess made no sense to him but he tried anyway.

"Umm…x=3y..?" He asked, fairly certain he got it wrong by the snickers erupting around him.

"Not quite…I want you to stay after class, see if we can't get some knowledge into that head of yours." Mr. Pellegrin told him, ignoring the fierce glare his pink haired student shot him. The teacher continued the lesson until the bell rang. Marluxia tried his hardest to not get out of his seat. He didn't want to be there, he didn't like the teacher…he HATED the subject.

Glancing up, Marluxia noted two things. One: No one else was in the room except him and his teacher. Number two: Said teacher was A LOT closer than he was expecting. The blonde leaned over Marluxia and began to tutor him. This would seem innocent enough if the blonde in question hadn't been practically breathing down Marluxia's neck and touching him for far longer than he would have liked.

As soon as he was allowed to go, Marluxia hurried home. The pinkette made his way to his room and tried to shake thoughts of his teacher from his head, however he just couldn't. He would be lying if he said he didn't like how the blonde was a lot nicer than he was during class, plus he had made Marluxia's body react just by the simplest touch. He lay in bed and as he dreamed, Luxord snuck in and he couldn't help the erotic dreams he had.

The next couple weeks were fairly uneventful. He had stayed after a couple times to study for the test that was coming up later that day. Marluxia opened the door and as he sat down, Mr. Pellegrin made him an offer he had to take: Marluxia could take the quiz after class since they discovered the pinkette had test anxiety when around the other students. Luxord had even offered him some 'extra credit' after he was finished if he needed it, and chances were he would.

As soon as class was over, Marluxia was told to start his test. He did his best and turned it into the teacher as he finished. "I'll grade it now, so we can see if you need my extra credit." Marluxia watched nervously as the blonde teacher graded his test. "A C+." He said," I could make that a B, if you're willing."

"Yes, I really need the grade." Marluxia responded. Luxord grinned and walked around the desk and stood before him. First he gently stroked down Marluxia's arms then he ran them down his sides before wrapping his own arms around his waist.

"You have a nice figure…"Luxord murmured, kissing his neck. Marluxia gasped and tensed in shock. Was his teacher really doing this?

"S-sir, t-this isn't…"Marluxia said, voice shaky.

"It isn't right because I'm your teacher?" He asked, earning a nod from Marly. "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself…Like the idea of being with a teacher?" Luxord asked, rubbing his knee against the forming erection in his student's pants.

Marluxia moaned, "I-I guess."

"Do you still want this?"

"Y-yes…"Marluxia replied, body shaking a bit from the rubbing against his clothed shaft. Luxord smirked and kissed his neck as he undid Marly's shirt and stroked his hand all over his chest, making the pinkette shiver. He lifted the boy onto the desk and undid his pants making him blush. The teacher pulled out his half-hardened cock and took him into his mouth, causing the boy gasp loudly. The gasps quickly turned to moans as Luxord began to bob his head up and down his erection. It didn't take long for the boy to become fully hard and have a cloudy, lust filled gaze fixed right on Luxord. Luxord pulled back and licked some of the pre-cum of the head of his cock before getting him out of his pants.

Luxord undid his own shirt and unzipped his pants to let his own needy length spring free. He scooted the boy forward and squirted some lube he had on him for this occasion on his fingers. He eased a finger into the boy, earning a pained wince."Shh, relax…" He whispered, slowly pumping the finger. He slipped a second inside him and scissored them, earning a moan from the pink haired boy. He thrust them in a few more times before retracting his fingers. He poured more lube on his hand and worked it all over his cock, spreading the lube and his own pre-cum all over until he was satisfied. He aligned himself at the boy's entrance and thrust in to the hilt right away.

Marluxia cried out in pain and gripped Luxord's shoulders tight, digging his fingernails in. After some light kisses and sweet words from his teacher the boy relaxed enough for the blonde to be able to move. The thrusts were slow at first but after Marluxia began to moan and pant in pleasure, he began to thrust in and out of the virgin ass much faster. He shifted him and thrust in, finally finding what he wanted.

"Ahh!" Marly cried out," P-please…do that again…." Luxord grinned and pounded into the pinkette's prostate relentlessly. He reached between their bodies and started stroking Marluxia's cock in time with his thrusts. The boy was already a writhing mess beneath him and it wasn't long before Marluxia cried out and came, spraying both their chest with his cum. Luxord moaned as he felt the muscles inside in pinkette's ass squeeze his cock. He thrust into him once more and released his seed deep inside of his student's ass. He pulled out and eyed Marluxia up and down. He looked so hot lying there with cum dripping down his chest and out of his puckered entrance. He panted and gazed at him. Luxord wiped himself and Marluxia off before helping the boy dress. "Congratulations on your B, Marluxia.' He said with a sly smile."Why don't you head home?"

Marluxia nodded with a slight dazed look and made his way home. He curled up on his bed and dreamed of Luxord and how complete he felt when the man was deep inside of him.

And that's the end! If you want more let me know. I could develop this more and make an actual relationship between them rather than just a random sex session between them. Let me know^^


End file.
